


I'm the Only One

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Dean, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Protective Dean Winchester, sam's giant cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: “So smart, so funny, so beautiful.” Dean crooned to the inside of Sam’s slender ankles as his long arms reached up and tugged at the waist of the jeans to pull them down Sam’s long legs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies about the song title, title but. Well, I'm in a song/song title kinda headspace right now. Anyway, I needed to read some Sam-worship. Like serious "Sam is perfection and someone needs to tell him so". I couldn't' find what I wanted to read, so I wrote it.

“Do you even understand how perfect you are in every way?” Dean asked as he gently tugged the socks off Sam’s long feet. He kissed the arch of Sam’s right foot, followed by his left as Sam giggled and squirmed. Dean slipped soft fingertips up inside the cuff of Sam’s jeans and stroked the inside of his ankle.

“So smart, so funny, so beautiful.” Dean crooned to the inside of Sam’s slender ankles as his long arms reached up and tugged at the waist of the jeans to pull them down Sam’s long legs. 

Sam laughed breathlessly as he lifted his hips off the bed to make it easier for Dean to get his clothes off. “You’ve already got me, you don’t need to seduce me anymore.” He added and Dean stopped, a frown on his pretty face as he looked up and caught Sam’s eye.

“You’re wrong, so wrong. How can someone so perfect be so wrong? I always need to seduce you. You don’t know, do you?” Dean asked, pausing to dip his head down and press kisses into the muscular, hairy calves now exposed to him. “You don’t know how amazing you are Sammy. How much I worship you. So I have to tell you. I have to show you.” He looked back up just in time to see Sam avert his eyes and for the apples of his cheeks to turn the slightest pink.

“You’ll know by the time I’m done.” Dean promised and bent his head back to his task, worshipping those mile-long legs. The pale skin and dark hair looked so amazing to him, and he tickled the pit behind Sam’s knobbly, colt knees to see him kick and giggle. 

“These long legs. They make you stand out in in crowd. They look so good in jeans, or your fed suit or in nothing at all, but they really look best in the air.” Dean smirked and kissed above the knee as he dug his fingers into the tough muscle of Sam’s thighs. Sam groaned and went limp, melting into the bed and Dean pulled himself closer and massaged those thick thighs.“So strong and they make you go so fast. I only run so fast because I have to keep up with you. BUt the view from behind….” Dean trailed off as he slipped his fingers up the backside of Sam’s boxers and rubbed his rough fingertips over the soft skin at the crease of butt and thigh.

“Dean, I promise, that’s enough.” The words were breathless and anyone with eyes could see the monsted cock tenting the front of Sam’s boxers, but Dean would not be deterred. He shifted his body to one side of Sam’s and lay down next to him on the bed, skipping over the boxers and jumping right up to Sam’s face.

Dean cupped SAm’s face between his hands. “Do you know how precious your face is to me. So expressive, little brother. So gorgeous. YOu could stop traffic. You could get me going with the lift of an eyebrow or the flash of a dimple. Your pretty eyes and your nose and perfect perfect pink lips.” He paused to press a kiss to those perfect lips. “And it’ll be enough when you’re beyond words. When you can’t speak. That’s when it’s enough.” He added in a whisper like a secret.

“Your brain , though, baby boy. Your brilliant, brilliant mind. You’ve come up with so many solutions to problems. You’ve saved us over and over and over again. You’re brilliant and it makes you shine.” Dean tilted Sam’s head so that he could press a kiss into the hair at the top of SAm’s head.

“This long neck. It’s drives me crazy Sammy. The way it shines with sweat. The way it turns red when you exert yourself. I want to have my mouth on it all the time.” He licked up the side of Sam’s neck, ending at the corner of Sam’s perfect, stubbled jaw.

“Your shoulders, man, you could be a model. So big, so strong. Everyone who sees you thinks about it. These big arms and shoulders lifting them up and holding them in the air or...my personal favorite… up against a wall. Love it when you get all Alpha on me, little brother. My BIG little brother.” Dean trailed a line of kisses from elbow, up Sam’s bicep, across his collarbone and then down the other bicep to his elbow.

“And you hands. They might be my favorite part of you. Show the whole world what they’re missing out on. Those long fingers; they can be so delicate and yet they're so strong. And they’re so good and fingering me open. You find all the right spots every time.” Dean sucked Sam’s middle finger into his mouth and pulled it back out, repeating the action with his index finger and back again until both were shining with saliva.

Sam was panting, his stomach heaving with each breath and his neck shining with sweat. “Please Dee. I get it, I get it.” He whined as Dean nipped the end of his fingertips.

“Nah, you can still talk Sammy. And I’m just getting to the best part: your chest. Fuck, look at this chiseled from marble chest. Jesus, you could fit right in at a museum with all the classics. But, if you were on display I couldn’t do this.” Dean opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth into the muscle of Sam’s pec above his nipple, causing Sam to arch his back and breathe out a harsh, turned-on breath. Dean sucked the skin into his mouth and let his teeth dig into the muscle until he almost broke the skin, then he released it and pulled back, admiring his mark on the perfect skin.

“Love marking you as mine. Love having my teeth marks and finger bruises in your perfect skin.” Dean breathed over the giant, quickly purpling bruise, then snaked his tongue out over the peaked, tan nipple below it causing a squeak and a breathed “fuck” from Sam. “Still talking, I’m not doing a good enough job.” He repeated the bite on the other side then pinched both SAm’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, making sure they were as peaked as could be and nice and red with attention. He skimmed down Sam’s stomach.

“Baby. Baby. this fucking stomach. It makes me stupid. Look at these hipbones, perfect handholds. Look at these angled obliques pointing me right in the direction I want to go. And Jesus. This line of hair leading down from your belly button right into your boxers.” Dean turned his head to the side and licked the hair in question, groaning like it tasted like a gourmet meal.

“You make me crazy baby. I think you’re ready.” he curled his fingers into the waist of Sam’s boxers and wiggled them down over his giant cock, pulled them down his mile-long legs and tossed them off the end of the bed. “It people only knew” he whispered reverently as his lips closed, soft and wet, around the purpled head of Sam’s uncut cock.

He wrapped a hand around the big shaft and pulled the foreskin back even more, the wet sound it made making both of them throb. He lipped at the head, loving the smell and the taste and the way that Sam whined and twisted and whimpered under him. No matter how many times he’d tried over the years, Sam’s massive cock is something that Dean can only take one way; it makes him choke and gag even only half-way in and that was not the kind of worship Sam needed. Dean shoved himself off the bed, tossing a bottle of his favorite lube towards Sam on the bed.

“Can you help me baby?” He asked, tearing his clothes off and tossing them all over the room. He watched, his whole body thrumming with arousal, as Sam squirted a generous amount of lube into his big palm and wrapped it around his cock, coating it with lube. Dean rushed to pull off the rest of his clothes and kneed back up onto the bed, grabbing the lube for himself and giving himself the bare minimum of prep and stretch.

“I like the burn of your big cock baby. I like to feel it push me open. I like to feel you inside me, oh fuck.” Dean threw a leg over Sam’s prone body and straddled his hips, grabbing the lubed up cock and pressed the head to his hole. He rocked backwards, his own dick bouncing in front of him, as he took Sam to the root with one long groan. “That’s it” Dean breathed out as he wiggled his hips to get settled.

“Love you baby boy. Now, use those hips and those core muscles that I worship so much and make me lose my mind.” He grinned down at Sam as his hands  came up to grip Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise and his own hips began to roll and buck beneath Dean.

With all that seduction and build up, it wasn’t long before both were covered in sweat and nearing orgasm. Dean began to swivel his hips opposite to Sam’s thrusts making Sam’s thrusts go impossibly faster as the ned beneath them shook and squeaked loudly.

“C’mon baby, gimme. Fill me up” Dean grunted as he began to strip his cock, aiming for the two matched bite marks across Sam’s pecs.

Sam’s hips stuttered and his muscles locked as his face twisted with pleasure and Dean could feel his thick cock pulse and empty inside him. Dean lifted his ass off Sam’s softening cock and rolled off to the side to breathe and begin to regain his head.

“Not that I’m complaining, but…” Sam trailed off, his voice weak, “you really don’t have to do that everytime someone makes me feel low.” Dean rolled onto his side, squishing Sam’s arm beneath his sticky side in the process.

“Yes, I do, Sammy.”


End file.
